


Apocalypse Disney

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Frozen (2013), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark





	Apocalypse Disney

Apocalypse Disney:  
Anna and Elsa

We are eating when it happens. Kristoff walks in late, covered in snow, like any other day. He tosses his rope and axe on one side of the great hall, walking towards Anna. But something is off; I can feel it. I see drops—red drops—on his hat and mittens. And then I see them. Just outside the castle hall windows. The bodies.


End file.
